Tant qu'il est heureux
by Lyly Naru
Summary: 'Je voudrai tellement pouvoir être avec toi, mais je sais que c'est impossible, je suis trop dangereux, j'ai peur de te faire souffrir,,... 'T'oublier, j'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas, il y a toujours une partie de moi qui veut rester accrocher à toi,,... 'Je t'aime tellement, peut-être qu'avec le temps, tu m'aimeras autant que tu l'aimes lui ,,...
1. Prologue

*POV SASUKE*

-Sasuke, attends…Sasuke.

Je courrai, je le fuyais, je ne voulais pas lui parler, je ne voulais plus entendre sa voix.

-Sasuke, je t'en prie, attends-moi, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé.

-Laisses-moi Naruto, je n'ai pas envie de parler.

J'accélérai, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu autant Naruto, s'il te plaît, ne t'approches pas de moi.

-Sasuke, pourquoi tu es parti, tu ne m'aime pas ?

Le son de sa voix était si triste, je me stoppai net. Non Naruto, ne crois pas ça, je t'en prie, c'est justement parce que je t'aime que je ne peux pas rester avec toi, c'est parce que je t'aime que je dois m'éloigner de toi. Je suis désolé Naruto. Je me retournai lentement et le regardai d'un air hautin, du moins, j'essayais.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais, qu'on allait se mettre ensemble et qu'on allait vivre une merveilleuse histoire d'amour ? Laisse-moi rire, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un coup d'un soir, on s'est bien amusé mais maintenant chacun retourne à sa vie.

Je grave sur mon visage, le sourire froid et haineux que j'ai toujours su faire pour cacher mes sentiments. Je me retourne et reprends ma route, mon cœur se serre, j'ai si mal, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, je suis tellement désolé mon ange, je t'aime tellement, pardonne-moi.

-Je comprends Sasuke, je suis désolé de t'avoir posé cette question, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras, c'était stupide. Nous avons fait une erreur, ça n'aurait jamais dus se passer, j'espère que ça ne va pas détruire notre amitié.

Je me retournais vers lui, il souriait, et même si je voyais très bien qu'il souffrait, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

-Naruto, nous serons toujours amis, je suis désolé de t'avoir dit toute ces choses, si je t'ai fait du mal je m'en excuse, ce n'était pas dans mon intentions.

-Tu ne m'as pas vexé, je comprends totalement, je crois d'ailleurs que si c'était toi qui m'avais posé cette questions, j'aurai répondu la même chose.

Je vois bien que tu me mens Naruto, je te connais par cœur, tu me fais un grand sourire et tu commences a rigolé. Je m'apprête à repartir quand soudain tu viens te mettre en face de moi, et tu fais une légère révérence.

-Merci Sasuke, merci d'avoir été sincère avec moi. On sera toujours amis, tu me le promets, je ne voudrais pas te perdre pour une chose aussi futile.

-Promis.

Je te fais un petit sourire que tu me rends avec empressement.

-Merci Sas'ke, et au faite, tu vas à l'entraînement tout à l'heure ?

-Hmn.

-Et le glaçon, j'ai nommé Sasuke Uchiwa, est de retour, je me disais bien que tu n'allais pas tarder à reprendre tes vieilles habitudes.

Tu me fais un clin d'œil et pars en courant vers chez toi. ' Pourquoi ai-je accepté de resté ton ami, pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas éloigné de moi pour de bon' Je restai inerte dans la rue, mes larmes se sont mises à couler sans que je ne puisse les arrêter, j'étais détruit, et le pire c'est que je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, je sais que malgré tout ce que tu as dit pour me rassurer, je t'ai fait souffrir. Je suis tellement désolé Naruto, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.


	2. Chapter 1

*POV NARUTO*  
-Naru-chan, s'il te plait.  
-Neji, lâche-moi.  
-NON ! Aller Naru, tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais, pourtant d'habitude tu dis toujours oui.  
-C'est pas que je n'aime pas, c'est que nous ici pour l'anniversaire de Sakura et je n'ai pas envie de l'abandonner pour aller faire ce genre de chose avec toi.  
-Alleeeer ! Naru-chan, j'ai envie de toi.  
-Neji, s'il te plaît, une autre fois si tu veux mais là, c'est NON.  
Neji comprends-moi, je ne peux pas le faire, pas devant lui, pas alors que je sais qu'il pourrait me voir, même si il ne ressent rien pour moi, je ne peux pas m'empêché de l'aimer. S'il te plaît Nej, ne me regarde pas comme ça.  
-''SNIF !SNIF !'' D'accord, mais je te le jure, la prochaine fois, je vais te faire hurler de plaisir et tu ne pourras pas refuser.  
Il m'avait murmuré ces derniers mots pour que je sois le seul à les entendre.  
-Neji !*je pris un air faussement choqué* De toute façon, qui te dit que j'accepterais.  
-Consentant ou pas, tu me la promis et je prendrais grand soin de te le rappeler.  
Le rouge me monta aux joues, il partit rejoindre le groupe avec lequel il était venu, il n'oublia pas de me taper les fesses quand il passa derrière moi.  
-A la prochaine beau blond.  
-Oui c'est ça, à plus Nej. 

*POV SASUKE*  
Putin pourquoi il ne te lâche pas celui-là, il me gonfle... Je vais le tuer ce connard, il est beaucoup trop près de toi. Je me rapproche discrètement de vous pour entendre votre discussion.  
- D'accord, mais je te le jure, la prochaine fois, je vais te faire hurler de plaisir et tu ne pourras pas refuser.  
Je m'immobilisai, j'ai si mal, mon cœur me fait mal, m'as-tu déjà oublié, as-tu oublié la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je sais que je te fais du mal mon ange, mais je t'en prie, repousse-le, dis-lui que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, Quand je te vis sourire, mon cœur se brisa, je partis en courant, mes larmes s'étaient mises à couler, je ne pouvais les arrêter. Dans ma course, je bousculai quelqu'un mais je m'en fichais, tous ce que je voulais, c'était être loin d'ici, loin de toi et de cet homme qui m'avait surement déjà remplacé dans ton cœur.  
-Sas'ke, ça va ?  
...


End file.
